1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for outputting directional light and a light interconnection system having the apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for outputting directional light, which is coupled to a light-emitting device to control the proceeding direction of the light, and a light interconnection system having the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of optical elements interacting with light have been recently developed. The signal processing speed of an optical element using light is much faster than the signal processing speed of an electronic device. However, while the size of an electrical device can be decreased down to tens to hundreds of nanometers, it is difficult to manufacture an optical element with a size that is less than about several micrometers because of the light diffraction characteristic which limits the size of an optical element to less than or equal to a wavelength of light used therewith. Accordingly, there are limits to manufacturing integrated optical circuits using optical elements. Also, an optical device outputting a light beam with a Lambertian profile requires an optical element, such as a lens or a mirror, in order to control the light proceeding direction. In this case, the size of the optical device increases significantly, and thus it is difficult to integrate the optical device into a micro-scale device.